I'm in my Roommate's Body!
by Aquasana
Summary: Syo wakes up a little taller than usual. He thought it was a growth spurt but when he went to check it out, he was in his roommate's body! Read more to see his reaction!


Syo woke up one fateful morning. It was 8:00 AM and the birds were chirping. He reluctantly got out of bed when he noticed something. He was not in his room. At first, he though Natsuki switched beds with him as a prank. But then, he noticed everything appeared to be smaller than usual. Then it hit him.

He must have gotten his growth spurt!

 _Finally, it was about time_ , he thought to himself. He couldn't wait to prove the members of STARISH that he isn't a shorty. The now awake Syo joyfully skipped to the closest bathroom to check himself out. It took one peak out of the mirror for him to come to an abrupt stop.

Syo silently stood there, staring into green eyes and curly blonde hair. He slowly lifted an arm to point at the mirror. Natsuki's body copied this action.

"NANIIIII?!" Syo, no, Syo in Natsuki's body screamed, waking up his roommate, which was Natsuki in Syo's body.

Natsuki in Syo's body came to see what was going on. When he found himself pointing at his face, he rubbed his eyes, which were surprisingly small. _Is this a dream?_ Natsuki thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY?" The other Natsuki asked him.

Natsuki went to see what he was talking about.

"I'm Syo-chan! I'm so kawaii!" he gasped and held up a piece sign while making a duck face.

Syo couldn't believe what Natsuki was doing to his body. This was too much to handle, so he fainted.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…and that's what happened!" Syo heard his own voice say.

He forced his eyes open and a ray of bright light dazed him a few seconds. After his vision cleared up, he saw himself wearing a pink-lace dress and a matching top hat. The rest of STARISH were staring at him, amazed.

He recalled what happened this morning. _I woke up and checked the mirror. I was in Natsuki's body._ Almost instantly, he ran to another bathroom for confirmation. Sure enough, he was in Natsuki's body.

"Whyyy…?" He gripped his hair in an effort to release stress.

"A worried expression doesn't fit my face." Natsuki, who was currently Syo, shook his head. The rest of STARISH agreed, still speechless. "Hey Syo, you should wear these dresses more often, they fit your body perfectly!" Natsuki twirled around.

That wasn't helping Syo at all.

"Natsuki seems to be enjoying himself as Syo." Ren finally commented.

"How'd this happen?" Haruka continues to stare at the very girly Syo in a dress.

"How is this even possible?" Masato asks. "How do we know they aren't just tricking us?"

"Do you THINK I'd willingly wear a dress, Masato?!" Syo shouted in anger.

"Well-" Masato was cut off by Syo.

"No, I would not!" Syo defended what's left of his dignity.

"I wish I could switch bodies with Tokiya, that'd be so cool!" Otoya grins at Tokiya.

"I so do NOT wish that." Tokiya sighs.

"Looks like you're going to have to stay like this for who knows long. Good luck!" Ren chuckles to himself and leaves to eat breakfast.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's midday and Natsuki is tagging along wherever Syo goes. Suddenly, Natsuki trips over a tile in the hallway and Syo's fedora falls off.

"Why the heck am I in this puny little body?" Satsuki studies the body he is in. "Why are you Natsuki..?" He asks Syo.

Syo sighs at having to explain the situation once more to Satsuki this time. Surprisingly, he listened and agreed to put the fedora back on because he couldn't stand being so small.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somehow, Syo managed to make it through the day alive. He wondered if he would have a split personality is he took off Natsuki's glasses. It was worth a try.

To his disappointment, nothing happened.

The next morning, Syo woke up in his own body. He was so relieved everything was back to normal. At least he _thought_ everything was back to normal.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in Tokiya and Otoya's room, the same thing happened.

"Tokiya, you've got some _big_ muscles!" Otoya said, posing in front a mirror, in nothing but a black speedo.

Tokiya was sitting in the corner of the room. Otoya sensed a strong feeling of dread coming from Tokiya.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to dress me up?" Otoya smiled, still in a speedo.

 _This was going to be a long day,_ Tokiya thought to himself.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **I sure had a lot of fun writing this one. I found it difficult narrating a person in a different body so I hope you bared with me.**

 **~~~Aqua~~~**


End file.
